Cities/Towns/Villages
This page is dedicated to all the countries in the campaigns, along with their respective cities, towns, and villages. All of these locations are on the planet Deluna. Crusaders of the Truth Aema An artificial island made by Arma Incorporated which functions solely as a factory and a shipping yard for its weapons, it is the second largest factory, second only to their direct competitor; Ivory Steel. Ahrum A country mostly built of high elves, in particular, the grey elves. Haughty and snobbish, these elves don't enjoy having any race other than elves in their lands. When met with humans they scoff, they treat other types of elves as "slightly" less impressive than them. They find halflings too simple for their tastes, and gnomes too silly, although they have some respect for their mastery of magic (they do however like deep gnomes, as they are more focused and don't pull childish pranks while being masters of magic). Dwarves they hate, saying how dwarves have no taste and are idiotic creatures. Not every high elf believes this, but most nobles do. The high elves of Ahrum have built cities of beautiful design, using mountains, mines, and forest to create intricate buildings and lands. They create powerful elven magic items and weapons and wish to best the University of Winterhold. Armasine This island has been famous for how peaceful the wildlife seem to interact with the inhabitance. Bears and wolves walking throughout the city is not an uncommon sight. Blitzknack Populated by races who are only able to thrive in these extreme temperatures such as polar werebears, Rockhoppers and Odobenidoid. Caeloria An island in the far south of the world. Less of a country and more of a colony, and it doesn't even have a full-on city. Mainly made up of humans, elves and half-elves, but isn't against any other types of humanoids from living there. Also homes a Fey colony in the giant forest. Towns * Cabedis * Whiterem * Unknown third town Villages * Seerity * Aira Dornalay A volcanic waste covered in stones of grey and red that is home to ogres, orcs, goblins, and creatures of that nature. It is ruled over by a King who seeks redemption for the horrible perception that has been given to his people by the other kingdoms. Ennius The population primarily consists of Dragonborn, this kingdom is ruled by the golden Princess Vento Neila. Este A powerful militaristic country, now in shambles from the demon invasion. The once great capital is now ruins, with stranded demons roaming the streets. Richard Lupo, the leader of the rebellion, is now working to fix the crisis. Feroxia Wildlands yet to be populated by any towns or cities. Finalem A heavy mist with never ending rain guards the secrets of Cinere, along with rumors that a great sea monster roams about as well. It is also Fortecstan A mountainous terrain containing the highest peaks in all the land. Due to its cities having such high altitude, it makes it difficult to start trouble there, so it is known as a very peaceful land. Most avian races make their home atop one of the many peaks that Fortecstan has to offer. Frog Mouth Bay Here is where lies the treasure trove of one Captain Apollo Flint, and the docking where rests the bountiful Black Ouroborus. *Its location is only known to Captain Flint and his crew. Gnollengrom The mighty mountain ranges of the eldest dwarf clans, Gnollengrom is said to be the birthplace of the first dwarven kings. There are a few above ground cities and villages where farms are kept, but under the country is an entire country, what many dwarves refer to as the "heart of Gnollengrom". Dwarves are naturally not accepting, and a dwarf hates meeting evil drow and duergar in a mine. Even worse than having drow in their city, which is slightly more common now as they share common hate for elves. Whether it be wood elves, which they dislike, or high elves, which they detest, elves are generally greeted by spit and mean words in most areas of Gnollengrom, particularly below ground. Humans and halflings are common above ground, and most dwarves respect any man or halfling who can work and fight the mines. Dwarves in Gnollengrom used to be at war with orcs and goblinoids in the mines since time could tell, but in the 5th Era when an orc arose to fight Cinere and the King of Shadowflames, some orcs decided to become allies. Since then the tribe of Jertooth is not only tolerated but loved among Dwarves, as they share a love of alcohol and hate for elves. other races tend to be seen under a mixed eye, as some dwarves are most tolerant than others. Gnollengrom makes fortunes off its ever-expanding mines of rare materials and top notch dwarven weapons and armor. Hanamura In the northern sector of Hanamura exists several monasteries and temples populate by monks, tranquil warriors and people seeking enlightenment, it is ruled over by the Emporer. Most Apelings seem to make their home here. The Emporer is currently in the midst of raging a devastating war against the Shadow Assassins who are as well based there. In the southern sector is a large marshland populated by Kuo-Toa, Lizardfolk, Slimes, and Slaads. Rumors tell of a powerful Witch who makes her home somewhere in the deepest parts of the swamp. Harnania Wide, rolling hills and farmlands that have a European taste to them is the description of Harnania. Architecture making every building seem gorgeous and each city is built around its landscape. Harnania is not only known for its arts and education scene but also its social justice scene. Believing that any monster that understands what evil is can find redemption, there are many recovery programs for immigrants from Cinere and its countries under its rule. Harnania has loyal subjects who constantly have to make sure someone isn't just a spy but rather genuine, employing magic and clerics to their fullest use. Harnania is also one of the largest farm countries in Deluna, exporting to all over the world. Recently having Alucard exposed as a vampire has shaken some, but mostly ts has strengthened the idea that almost anything, even a vampire, can be good. Hyss Abyss A vast jungle country populated by several beast races, such as Tabaxi, Loxodon, Myconid, and Centaur but prominently the Yuan-Ti. Several small towns are set up throughout the land made by adventure groups that had previously inhabited the area. Iles des Fous A small collection of islands that work as a front for smuggling weapons, magical or not. A common hub for Sicarius members to sell, ran by Monsieur Faux. Kibosh Nicknamed "Blizzard Beach", this islands suffers from rapid and inconsistent changes in weather. From snow to rain to sun to blustering winds all in just a week. Those who have explored Kibosh have found it to be unsuitable for setting up permanent bases. Researchers have also detected massive amounts of Feywild magic there, and glimpses of strange elves. Kirlley Kirlley is an array of hills, mountains, and forest with the occasional village or town. One large city in the middle to lord over all, Kirlley is militaristic and sees itself culturally a home of warriors. One of the least accepting countries until recently due to Lux Aeterna, Kirlley was mostly human with the occasional dwarf, halfling or elf living amongst them. To be a half-elf was a shame to the family, as elves are seen to be woodland creatures whose silly nature is weak. half-elves must work hard to prove themselves, and half-elves with high elf blood used to be banished as high elves have been hated through Kirlley for many ages. Orcs and drow used to be killed on sight, as orcs and humans there have fought for many ages, humans hating losing family to the orc and goblinoid tribes. Kirlley is also the base of operation of Ivory steel, known to supply weapons, armor, and supplies of the war, alongside the occasional troop of soldiers. Kirlley is currently ruled over by King Elvis Creole. Lardrik & Bellum The small collection of islands named collectively after its two main islands. Largely controlled by the boss and his mafia. Towns * Snicket town, current leader: Baron Lemony. * Tolkien town, current leader: Boss. Villages * Pilgrim Major sites * Mt. Meyer Mar Mar is a mostly ancient forest with giant trees of old in which towns and even cities are built upon. Home of wood elves and some elves of the sun and moon live there. The country tends to keep most races off their cities but openly works with other races. The only races allowed in their cities are gnomes and half-elves. If they meet a half-elf, they are neutral but slightly cold to the half-elf at first. They have gnomes there as gnomes too are beings of nature and they are generally fun-loving beings. Mar does not tolerate any sort of "monster" walking in its woods, and even now with the agreement from Lux Aeterna, most elves will shoot down any orc or goblin they see in the woods. They despise drow and don't enjoy looking at or talking to dwarves. They make beautiful elven crafts that sell for enormous prices, and their arcane archers are expensive but legendary for any army willing to buy them. Nullius, The Hunter's Realm A great wilderness that is protected by Lux Aeterna and Wyvernia, it is home to beasts and monsters all around. Hunting there is mostly illegal, any hunts or expeditions must be sanctioned by the Hunter's Guild. Mundus Memia The most powerful collection of rich cities, and one of the most diverse countries in the world, Mundus Memia is seen as a powerhouse of the world. It is governed by a council consisting of Lord Goofenstein and the leaders of their cities. The Orange Islands A land of exotic beasts only found on these islands, some say that training these monsters as partners in battle can lead to unfathomable outcomes. Pirates Paradise Home to the Ring of Bastards, these islands are home to any sailor that call themselves pirates. *Normally not found on any map* The Polar Wastes Nothing but ice, snow, and more ice. Ravenholm What once used to be beautiful wilderness is now abyss tainted wastelands, ravaged by psychos and demons. Anyone will tell you, "we don't go to Ravenholm". Roderick A powerful country, wild lands surrounded by sea, governed by packs of monstrous races. Their allegiance is to Cinere. Rontengong Also known as the Badlands in Mundus Memia, this large horde of monstrous races was once seen as a threat and even fought in the Snail War. After their defeat and the death of their chief, the monsters here walk more as wandering beasts. An unsettled frontier, with the exception being a small settlement for prospectors, outlaws and ranchers that goes by the name of Blackreach. Complete with saloon, tailor and the islands first Sherrif office. Tutalu A vast desert country with few towns along the coastline such as River city and one city large surrounding an oasis deep into the desert. This city is known for housing the great tower of Re-Horakhty which raises high into the sky. Though this tower is magnificent, its purpose is unknown to most. though The truth is that at the top it houses the gate to the plane of fire. Ruled by a powerful Sultan and her band of powerful Genasi generals. The Continent is also home to thousands of Pricklefolk. Usmyae Usmyae is a primarily elven, human and halfling country with the occasional Dwarf and Dragonborn. Until the meeting of Lux Aeterna, drow, goblinoids, and orcs were not allowed in the country as they were expected to be under the flag of Cinere. Usmyae is known for supplying many food items and skins to the rest of Deluna, making good commerce before the Flood. Since then the government has had clerics and doctors try to save people from becoming shambling zombies, not knowing what caused this plague. Vadokan Wilds A land sprawling with the spawn of evil creatures of many kinds. Vasselheim Vasselheim is the "jewel of the north", and is well known for being a country founded back in the beginnings of man in the 1st Era. It houses the great University of Winterhold and the University of Läkare within its magnum opus of a city, Urbsmagna. Urbsmagna is known to be the place to find magical items, learn magic and generally learn anything that its history and libraries of its universities can have. Until the 8th Era, only humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, gnomes, halfling and Dragonborn were allowed within the walls. Later Tieflings, half-orcs, and Goliaths were allowed. Even more recently in the 11th Era, orcs, Kenku, drow, and similar "monster" races were allowed, making Vasselheim one of the first countries in Deluna to be more open, with the exception of many monsters and strange beings. Whitesea Functions more like a city than a country. Divided into 14 sectors. The small continent is a coastal city on its outside and has farming and supply keeping on the mainland. Since the take over by Jane Salem of N. Tilf & Co., it seems to have become much more of an open port town, a haven for all seafarers. They keep all trade routes running smoothly on the sea making them very rich, and pirates seem to pose much less of a problem then they have under the past rulers. It is also home to Whitesea Keep, an extravagant palace home to the first meeting of Lux Eterna outside of Mundus Memia. The once populate court of Miracles located underneath the city also seems to have been disassembled. Wyvernia Known to supply many hides and parts of monsters, Wyvernia is the home of the Hunter's Guild where monsters hunters test their skill and power through hunting monsters of all types and sizes in the Hunter's Realm. They also do some fishing for themselves, but most supplies go to Vasselheim for research and magical uses, making Wyvernia very rich. Known also for one of the most well-known cities in the Underdark located somewhere beneath Wyvernia.